


Skin and Dust

by kagseyamas



Series: Kids of the Coven [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Fluff, M/M, Necromancy, Trans Male Character, Witchcraft, alcohol mention, also hanamaki in a skirt, extremely nsfw, prequel to smoke and bones, trans boy makki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hanamaki. Are you by any chance as attracted to me right now as I am to you?"</p><p>Sex is all well and good for two healthy humans. But when you're a witch, things tend to get a little complicated.</p><p> </p><p>A prequel to Smoke and Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> i should mention that one does not have to read the first one to follow this. but it would make more sense if one did. its merely an accompaniment piece.

Whoever said college was all play and barely any work was a goddamn liar. But, of course, that was why alcohol was invented. Not because starving and dehydrated people back in the olden times had no water to drink like history books liked to tell you, but so that failing university students could go out on a Friday night and get smashed enough to forget about grades. It was in the bible, Hanamaki was pretty sure.

Oikawa was with his new beaux for the night, which left him and Matsukawa to go out on the town. And by town, he meant the bar around the corner from campus. Hanamaki was always warning that idiot that mingling with humans was a bad idea—he'd learned that himself the hard way, when in his first week, the first guy who'd jumped his bones late at night in a club ended up bleeding out underneath him. Still, whatever Oikawa did with Iwaizumi in his free time was his business. He didn't mind having Matsukawa to himself for the night either way. 

When they crashed through the dorm door together, finally escaping the torrential rain, there was a beat of silence before they both buckled over in laughter, mostly just at the ridiculousness of the situation, altered in their heads by a few rounds of sake. The apartment was dark, and when Matsukawa went to flip the light on, nothing happened except for a hollow click.

"Power's out." he mumbled, wringing his sopping wet shirt out onto the wooden floor.

Hanamaki tried not to stare. His shirt and binder were soaked all the way through, making it extremely uncomfortable for him, but that was almost completely forgotten once Matsukawa began to pull his own shirt off, slinging it over his shoulder before making his way to the hot press. He pulled out two warm towels and threw one to Hanamaki, who barely caught it, hands stiff and numb.

He looked away, face heating up when Matsukawa shimmied off the damp jeans that clung to his legs. He must have noticed Hanamaki's discomfort, because when their eyes met he quirked a brow questioningly in the midst of towel drying his hair.

"Sorry. You're not weirded out, are you?"

The thing was, if anything, Hanamaki was fascinated. Aside from the fact that Matsukawa was 6'1" and built like an olympic swimmer, his torso and arms were smattered with monochrome tattoos, each and every one an intricate, unique design. And where there weren't tattoos, there were freckles and moles, and even scars, each one from different sacrificial rituals or just spells gone wrong, each with it's own backstory. The thing was, Hanamaki couldn't be weirded out even if he tried, because Matsukawa had one of the most beautiful bodies he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

He cleared his throat and dragged his eyes down to the floor before it really did get weird. He began to mirror Matsukawa, drying his hair with the towel until it became fluffy.

"Yeah—no, no it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Matsukawa smirked and crossed the room to him, making Hanamaki entire body stiffen.

"You know your hair's gonna dry all weird if you towel it that way." he noted lifting a short strand of Hanamaki's hair between two fingers to prove his point.

Hanamaki opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again, eyeing the large bicep in front of him perhaps not-so-subtly. Matsukawa paused, slowly lowering his hand. Their eyes met, neither of them saying anything. Matsukawa's eyes flicked downwards over his body and Hanamaki's knees fell weak so that he had to struggle to stay upright.

When their eyes met again, Matsukawa's eyes were dark and intense, pupils blown. When the necromancer spoke, his voice was low and gruff, and Hanamaki's stomach coiled, tension building up inside of him, ready to explode.

"Hanamaki. Are you by any chance as attracted to me right now as I am to you?"

His stomach dropped as the question hit him, and then he was surging forward without a word, forgetting about the discomfort of wet clothes as their lips met in a rough, brash, open-mouthed kiss. Matsukawa's hands ran from his jaw into his hair, and Hanamaki's gasped against his open mouth as they both stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. Without thinking he began to lift one leg and Matsukawa caught it, large hand gripping his thigh underneath his skirt.

Hanamaki was tingling all over, so filled to the brim with dizzy lust that he could barely even think straight. It was only until he felt the bulge in Matsukawa's boxers, pressing right up against his crotch and a moan bubbled out of him, that he realised what they were doing.

"Wait, but we—" he tried to say against Matsukawa's mouth, but got caught up in the way his own hands roamed over bare skin, still a little damp from his shirt being soaked through.

"It's fine." the necromancer mumbled right back. "This won't harm anyone."

Hanamaki was just about to ask what he was talking about, when Matsukawa shifted the arm that wasn't gripping his thigh so that it was in between them, before slipping it under his skirt. Hanamaki's skin prickled and he keened quietly when two fingers ran down the front of his boxers, slipping in between his legs. He sighed, rolling his head back against the wall as Matsukawa kissed at his neck, no doubt leaving hickeys in his wake.

Growing desperate and sick of all the teasing, Hanamaki took the lead, grabbing Matsukawa's hand and slipping it into his boxers, guiding Matsukawa's fingers delicately as they slowly rubbed his clit, and maintaining perfect eye contact while doing so.

"I've always loved your fingers." Hanamaki sighed, finally letting go of Matsukawa's hand and allowing him to work away on his own. "They're so _long_."

Matsukawa swore under his breath and then their lips met again, rough and passionate, and filled to the brim with lust. There was an obvious tent in Matsukawa's boxers by now, poking him in the thigh, and without warning Hanamaki tugged the boxers down and wrapped a hand around his erection. Matsukawa almost keeled over, hissing and screwing his eyes up tight at that contact.

"Fuck, Makki, I won't be able to—"

"Fuck me now, then." he breathed against Matsukawa's lips, so overcome with arousal that he couldn't even think clearly.

Matsukawa blinked. Then he looked quite dizzy for a second. Then they were kissing again, his erection rubbing right up against Hanamaki's crotch so that there was friction in all the right places, and he wanted nothing more than to yank his boxers down and push it all the way in, but then his mind cleared enough for him to remember something that caused his whole body to freeze up.

He wasn't just a normal guy.

He was a witch.

And there was a reason he didn't do this kind of stuff.

Hanamaki jolted, immediately snatching his leg back and breaking away with a panicked noise, pushing Matsukawa away to a safe distance. He looked dazed, confused, and really really turned on.

"What's wrong?" his voice sounded thick and hoarse from being kissed senseless. "Don't you wanna...?"

Hanamaki laughed bitterly, then running a hand over his mouth. "Trust me, I wanna. Every bone in my body is telling me to fuck you right now."

Matsukawa's knees might have actually buckled slightly at those words. He held both hands up, going to approach him again, and Hanamaki really didn't want to stop him.

"Well, this is me giving you absolute permission to do that. Soon, preferably."

"I'm a black widow!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "If we have sex you will _literally_ die. It's happened before and I—" he paused awkwardly— "I kinda care about you so I don't want that to happen..."

Matsukawa quirked a brow, genuine surprise becoming apparent on his face as though he hadn't already sensed that Hanamaki was completely head over heels for him. God, he was so dense.

"Makki." his eyes clouded over as he took another step forward. Hanamaki's breath hitched at the proximity. A hand grazed over his hip, slipping around to the small of his back as Matsukawa drew him closer. "When I was seven I got hit by a schoolbus."

The sound of a record scratch played in Hanamaki's mind, and he separated them again.

"What?"

Matsukawa looked as though he hadn't just said the oddest thing. "When I was seven. I was hit by a schoolbus."

"And what is your point?" he deadpanned, almost hating him for cutting the tension like that. Hanamaki could already feel his arousal dissipating by the second.

Something gleamed in Matsukawa's eye. "I was killed instantly." Hanamaki furrowed his eyebrows, still confused and not sure what this had to do with anything, so he continued.

"Well, ten minutes later I got bored of being dead, so I decided to come back."

It took Hanamaki several seconds, and then it dawned on him.

"You're able to revive yourself too."

"Uh-huh."

So that means we can—"

"Yep."

"C'mere."

They both surged forward, perfectly in sync, and their lips crashed together once again, caught in a tangle of lips and tongue and the occasional tooth. Hanamaki didn't care—he was too busy trying to make as much contact with the necromancer as he could, as though they were trying to merge and form one person.

He shimmied out of his boxers and pulled his shirt and skirt off so that he was solely in his binder while Matsukawa rummaged around in his pocket until he produced a small foil packet. Unwrapping the condom and taking a moment or two to put in on, he then lifted Hanamaki up right against the wall, and god that was arguably the hottest thing he'd ever done.

"Mm wait—" Hanamaki startled against his mouth. "The couch."

Matsukawa didn't hesitate in wrapping Hanamaki's legs around his waist and walking him over to the sofa, letting him down softly and then climbing on top of him.

"Mattsun." he sighed softly into his ear as his hands gripped his back. "Do it."

"Will it hurt?" Matsukawa said then, and Hanamaki felt a pang of guilt, buried somewhere under the arousal.

"I don't know." he answered truthfully. "Maybe."

Matsukawa stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "I'll take that chance. You're really hot."

Hanamaki snorted and playfully whacked him on the shoulder, a silent ' _just kiss me already_.'

Matsukawa hummed when their lips met again and without warning Hanamaki felt the head of his cock align with his entrance, teasing it before pushing in. Hanamaki gasped at the waves of electricity that ran over his whole body at the pressure and warmth of it, and he could hear Matsukawa's breath audibly hitch too.

Hanamaki pushed his hips down, trying to get it in deeper and Matsukawa gasped into his ear.

"Don't take so long." Hanamaki hissed, afraid that it might all end before either of them got to finish.

"Right. Sorry." Matsukawa said, voice unstable as he pulled his hips all the way out and then thrusted back in, causing Hanamaki to jerk and moan.

His teeth grazed against Matsukawa's ear and his fingernails dug into his back as he picked up the pace, rocking into him in a steady, fast rhythm. Hanamaki could feel Matsukawa's hands under him on his back and Matsukawa's breath, hot against his ear and Matsukawa's name constantly in his mind and on the tip of his tongue. Hanamaki's breath came out in short, puffy breaths and his head was being thumped against the arm of the sofa as Matsukawa fucked into him, but he barely noticed when the necromancer brought a hand down to rub at his clit again, coordinating with his thrusts so that Hanamaki could feel the pressure well up inside of him like electricity.

His heavy breaths turned to strained moans and his fingernails dug into the defined muscles of his back. Matsukawa seemed close too, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic and uncontrolled. Hanamaki let his head fall back as Matsukawa buried his face into his shoulder.

"I can't believe this took so long to happen." Matsukawa's voice was low and gruff in his ears, making him shudder, then moan. "You're so fucking hot all the time. Especially in those short little skirts."

"I-Issei that's— _hah!_ " the cry melded its way into his words as an orgasm surged through him, forcing his mouth open and his back to arch, and his nails to drag all the way down whatever skin it was coming into contact with. He could feel Matsukawa tensing up too and then he groaned, body shaking as the sound of his own name being called.

They both fell limp, Hanamaki breathing heavily, and it was only when his eyes slipped open that he realised that his breaths were the only ones audible in the room. He looked down and surely enough, Matsukawa was lying unconscious on top of him. The post-orgasm-glow was replaced with a feeling of dread and Hanamaki tried not to panic when he sat Matsukawa up and saw the fresh blood trickling from his nostrils, and even from the corner of his mouth.

Some of it had gotten on Hanamaki's shoulder, he noted, which wasn't very pleasant. He slipped out of the uncomfortable wet binder and went to fetch some dry clothes, grabbing boxers for Matsukawa too. Once he had them both cleaned up and dressed, he waited.

Which was possibly the worst part. Watching a dead Matsukawa lay motionless on his couch with a chance that he might not wake up was more than a little terrifying. He looked sickly and pale, and Hanamaki hated every moment.

Well, if he did die for good, at least it was during sex.

And at least he got to finish first.

After about 10 minutes or so, he grew impatient and began to pace the room. He had just fetched himself a glass of water from the kitchen when he heard a groggy coice come from inside.

"Get me a glass too? My throat is all scratchy."

The glass was dropped promptly and Hanamaki rushed out to see Matsukawa, sat up and rubbing his head. His eyes looked bloodshot and his skin was an awful grey colour, but other than that he looked very, very...alive.

He surged forward to kiss him out of sheer relief.

"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up."

Matsukawa smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Do you 'kinda care about me' or something?"

Hanamaki settled himself on the couch, face heating at his own words from earlier. That was so cringy.

"Stop." he muttered. "You must know I do by now."

Matsukawa smiled and lifted his chin with one finger, pressing a tentative kiss to his lips.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" he waited for Hanamaki to nod confusedly. "Heaven is real."

Hanamaki blanched. "Seriously."

Matsukawa nodded sincerely. "But it's not what you think. Heaven is here. On this couch, with you underneath me, screaming my name— _ow!_ " he laughed as Hanamaki whacked him with a cushion.

"You can't just say shit like that and expect me not to fall in love with you." he said shyly, and Matsukawa seemed slightly taken aback too.

"...Who says I don't want that?"

Their eyes met, and Hanamaki cracked a smile.

"Dude. That's really gay."

Matsukawa snorted, pulling Hanamaki on top of him again. "I'm trying to be romantic, here."

"And I'm trying to tell you that that's really gay—" he was cut off by a giggle as Matsukawa started peppering kisses to his face.

"Be mine?" he murmured against his ear, sending a shiver down Hanamaki's spine and setting those butterflies free in his stomach again.

"Already was."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about maybe doing more for this series, but with different pairings.let me know what you think in the comments!!!


End file.
